


streaming

by Cypherr



Series: MCYT agere oneshots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, only the characters that they portray, sleepy bois inc supremacy, this is not a representation of the content creators themselves, this is not a ship fic you sick fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cypherr/pseuds/Cypherr
Summary: He was doing a chill stream on the SMP, mainly just grinding as he interacted with chat- it was simple, stress relieving. Except that it wasn't.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT agere oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054163
Comments: 36
Kudos: 577





	streaming

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for racoraffi who suggested that Techno slips on stream and Phil had to go help!! thanks for the idea my guy, hope this one lives up to expectations  
> I do take requests, so leave a comment if you have one!!

Techno was in the UK for the holidays, not really feeling like spending it with his biological family this year. It was, well, it was stressful. Being in a new country and staying in hotels was always daunting, but it wasn't like he was going to burden Phil or anyone else for that matter by asking to room with them- Phil was already taking care of Tommy- so he was staying in one. It was no big deal, really, he had his streaming set up and everything.

He was doing a chill stream on the SMP, mainly just grinding as he interacted with chat- it was simple, stress-relieving. Except that it wasn't. Every single thing that could go wrong seemed to be happening. From creepers dropping on him in mineshafts to being swarmed with hoglins in the nether, it was grating on his last nerve. Chat spamming 'L's and just generally making fun of him was not helping him cope, either.

With the combination of real-life stress and streaming stress, he had slipped, gone before he even had the chance to fight it. He was back at his base, thankfully, so there wasn't a chance of his fingers locking up and missing a jump or dying to one of the many mobs that populated the game. He knew his words were slurred- they always were when he regressed- as he talked about needed to add more colors to his home. He could see chat zoom by in a blur, the occasional question mark or 'wtf' making it through the spam. He was tired, he was small, and he just wanted to play some Minecraft.

-

Phil was about halfway through his stream when his chat was suddenly flooded with wave after wave of people telling him that something was wrong with Techno.

"Chat, chat, guys, if there's something wrong, he'd tell me," he chuckled. He trusted his pseudo children- all of them- to come to him in their own time. His streamlabs pinged him with a new donation.

"Dad no you don't understand he's not acting like himself. It's almost quite childish," rang the monotone text-to-speech in his headset. He was about to address the issue again when it clicked- _childish_. Fuck. Techno was going to be _very_ upset later.

He ended his stream abruptly, immediately moving to discord and joining Techno's private VC.

"P'il?" He heard Techno's weak voice once he had connected.

"Hey, hun. Do you think you could end your stream for me?" There was a moment of silence that seemed to drag on forever before Techno's icon was ringed in lime green.

"M'kay." He waited with bated breath as Techno's stream continued to run before sighing in relief when he was met with the familiar 'broadcast ended' screen.

"Thank you, Tech. Can you send me your location?" He kept his voice gentle- no louder than it absolutely had to be. He heard the kid hum before a maps location was sent to his phone, the device vibrating on his desk as it lit up at the notification. It was, thankfully, only a five-minute drive from his home.

"I'm gonna come pick you up, okay Tech? Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"I's 'kay. You're gonna come back, righ'?" Techno whined.

"Of course. I'll be there in less than ten minutes, hun."

"M'kay. Bwye-bwye," the little slurred before the VC closed.

He quickly grabbed his phone, his keys, and his wallet, snatching one of Wilbur's jumpers that were scattered around his house because the brunette always left at least one every time he came to visit. Tommy stood at the top of the stairs as he was rushing to get his shoes on.

"Phil? What's going on?" Tommy sounded almost scared- he'd never seen Phil in such a rush. Phil smiled, hoping the action was reassuring.

"I've gotta go pick up Techno. D'you think you could get some of the fuzzy blankets from the hall closet and set them out on the couch?" Tommy nodded, giving a small smile in return.

"Thanks, mate." And then he was out of the door, hoping in his car.

The drive was nerve-racking without having any way to tell if Techno was okay by himself. Hell, he didn't even know what room the kid was staying in. He nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he waited at a stoplight, the hotel already in view.

He pulled into the lot, parking quickly before nearly jogging to the front desk. The young man working there was kind as he asked if there was any way he could tell him where Techno's room was- using his full, actual name, of course. He was given a room key with a smile, and with a quick 'thanks,' he was off to the lift. He ran his gaze over all the numbers written on plaques beside the door frames. steadily getting closer to his goal. '226, 227, 228...'

Finally, he was in front of Techno's room. He knocked first, not wanting to startle the boy, before unlocking it with the key he had been given. 

"Techno?" He called, clicking the door shut behind him. He saw movement in the corner of his eyes and when he moved close, he saw Techno turning around in the chair he had shoved in front of his set up, eyes half-lidded and chewing absently on a black, ballpoint pen.

"Hey hun," he smiled, voice soft as he saw Techno's face light up in recognition.

"Dad!" his kid giggled, making grabby hands towards him as he leaned forward ever so slightly. He wrapped the boy up in a hug, squeezing him tight when he felt Techo bury his face in the crook of his neck, clinging on to the back of his jacket.

"I brought you a ju- a sweater, Tech. Do you want to put it on?" He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on the mop of brunette hair below him. Techno pulled away from the embrace to nod, brown eyes almost hazy as he stared up at Phil.

He handed the article over to him. It was a soft, pastel pink with fleece lining the inside. Techno stared at it in wonder, running his hands over the velvety material. 

"Do you want help putting it on?" He got a head shake in response- a no, then. He watched as he put the jumper on, having to help pull it over his head in the end. Because it was Wilbur's, it practically swallowed the kid, sleeves covering his hands completely, nearly hanging off one shoulder, and ending past his mid-thigh. He seemed elated, however, bunching the fabric up and burying his face in it, giggling to himself.

"Hey, Tech?" He looked up to meet his gaze. "Did you bring anything with you?" Techno looked almost lost for a moment before he shook his head again, brunette hair gently waving in front of his eyes.

"Di'n't fink I'd need it," he mumbled, looking away, head down.

"That's okay, hun." He reached to comb his fingers through the boy's fluffy hair.

"Do you think you're ready to head to the car? Is there anything you want to grab?"

"Uhh," Techno bit his lip, seeming to be trying to run everything through his head. "Glasses?" He whispered, looking back up at Phil, eyes almost pleading. He looked around the room before spotting the thin frames on the nightstand. He pressed another kiss to the kid's hair before going to grab them. He placed them on Techno's face, grinning as he went cross-eyed as he tried to watch the action. The little giggled, grabbing his hand with his own unsteady ones and holding it close to him, leaning his head on his forearm.

"You ready to go, kiddo?" He nodded, a hesitant smile on his face.

He let Techno hold onto his arm as they walked, knowing the contact comforted him, especially when dealing with the public. Thankfully, however, there were only a couple of people milling about the lobby, too caught up in their own lives to pay attention to the pair. He made sure to smile at the kind receptionist on the way out for his help.

Techno was chewing on the pink sleeve of his jumper by the time they had made it to the care and he made a mental note to give him something to chew on when they got back to his place. He helped buckle the brunette in place, smiling as he wrapped his arms around his neck, giving in and giving the kid one last hug before he had to drive.

"L've you, dad," he heard Techno mumble as he let go.

"Love you too, hun. We'll be there soon."

The drive was uneventful, Techno entertaining himself by watching the passing cars and buildings, and fiddling with his extra-long sleeves, the pink seeming to make him smile every time he looked at it. He was glad the kid could be stress-free, even for a little while, brown eyes wide and glossy with wonder and he watched the world go by with childlike glee. It wasn't long before he had pulled into his driveway, parking before helping Techno unbuckle and get out of the car. He led him through the door by his hand, grinning when he saw four of his softest blankets laid out on the couch. Tommy was such a good kid, really.

He sat Techno down on the couch, grabbing the closest blanket and draping it over his shoulders.

"I'm gonna go get a teether, okay? Are you alright being left alone for a second?" He asked, kneeling down and rubbing his thumbs gently over his knuckles. He nodded, lips slightly upturned as Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead.

While Phil moved off to the kitchen, Tommy came down the stairs, surprisingly quiet and subdued for the usually brash teen. He stood in front of Techno, holding out a brown and white spotted stuffed cow.

"Here, Tech! You can borrow Henry." The brunette hesitantly held out a hand, stopping himself just before he reached the plush.

"Rewwy?" he mumbled, brown eyes wide in astonishment. The blonde pressed the plushie into his grasp, nodding vigorously. Techno brought the cow to his chest, squeezing it tight before looking back up at the blue-eyed teen, holding an arm out towards him in a silent request for a hug. Tommy leaned forward, wrapping him up in his arms, letting the little burry himself in his chest.

That was the sight Phil walked back into, pastel blue teether in his hand, leaning against the doorframe, a grin tugging at his cheeks. He walked over to the pair, sitting next to them, careful not to disturb them. Techno turned his head to face him, a questioning look in his gaze.

"I got you a teether if you want it, Tech," he whispered. The boy reached out slowly, wrapping shaky fingers around the blue ring, bringing it to his mouth before burying himself back in Tommy's chest.

It was like that, Techno curled up against his big brother- for the time being, at least- Tommy, Phil's arm wrapped across the both of them, that they settled down, putting on one of their favorite, kid-appropriate shows- The Dragon Prince.

"L've you."

"Love you too, Techie!"

"Love you guys too."


End file.
